testemunhaswikiaorg-20200215-history
Sua cronologia do Antigo Testamento
É um fato que a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) têm um historial de datas falhadas, expetativas e doutrinas abandonadas. O revisionismo (reinterpertação) tem sido uma prática habitual. O Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová toma grandes precauções para desvalorizar, distorcer ou omitir os fatos desfavoráveis. Suas publicações mais antigas - praticamente impossíveis de obter ou consultar através da STV, revelam-se incriminatórias. Ao mesmo tempo, seu membros são sobrepujados abundantes publicações com novos entendimentos bíblicos revistos e atualizados. São coagidos a não examinarem as críticas feitas ao Corpo Governante e a muitos dos seus ensinos. A STV publica abundante desinformação sobre a sua própria história numa tentativa de convencer que todos os seus ensinos têm uma base biblica e que tem permanecido consistentes ao longo dos anos. Esta campanha organizada de desinformação nos interesses da liderança, se estende à Internet e às tentativas de controlo dos conteúdos das enciclopédias online. Datas Em 1859, o adventista Nelson Barbour começou a reler os escritos de William Miller e conclui que seu ex-mestre errou em 30 anos nas suas previsões. No ano seguinte, em 1860, Barbour lê a obra Horae Apocalypticae (Hora Apocaliptica) escrita pelo Reverendo Edward Bishop Elliott (1793-1875). Nela, uma tabela cronológica do Antigo Testamento do Reverendo Christophen Bowen, apontava para 1873 como o fim dos 6.000 anos desde da criação de Adão (supostamente cálculada em 4127 AEC). Conclui que a parousia visivel de Cristo seria em 1873, no ínicio do 7.º milénio. Nesta época, Russell era apenas uma criança de 8 anos. Em 1868, Barbour começou a divulgar suas ideias sobre o ano de 1873. Toda a estrutura doutrinária e escatológica que Charles Russell abraçaria, já estava formada. Em 1874, a segunda parousia de Cristo não ocorreu conforme era esperada. Barbour se valeu de Benjamin Wilson ter vertido o termo gr. parousia por "presença", e não por "vinda". (Mateus 24:37, 39) Insistiu na correção dos seus cálculos, mudando apenas o modo que Cristo retornaria. Assim Cristo já estava invisivelmente "presente" desde outubro (tishri) de 1874. Em 1876, Russell recebeu a revista de Barbour Arauto da Aurora e lê a sua mensagem com "surpresa e gratificação". (A Torre de Vigia de Sião de 15/7/1906, pág. 230-31) Russell se encontra pessoalmente com Barbour que o convenceu da segunda parousia invisível de Cristo em outubro de 1874. A série de livros conhecidos como Aurora do Milénio - mais tarde chamados de Estudos das Escrituras, escritos por Russell, eram baseados nestas conjeturas e suposições. O uso das datas de 1873 e 1874, bem como de outras datas relacionadas derivadas destas à base de paralelos com eventos do I Século EC, se baseavam em interpretações fantasiosas. Mais tarde, em 1904, Russell percebe a existência do ano zero EC e faz pequenos ajustes na cronologia. A cronologia foi abandonada quase por completo. Outra revisão fantasiosa como possível indicadora de tempo dizia respeito aos ciclos dos Jubileus de Levítico 25:8-10. Ou seja, adicionaram 50 anos a 1874. Isto resultou na predição falhada da Sociedade Torre de Vigia para 1925. (Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, pág. 631) Em 1925, no artigo "Nascimento de Uma Nação" da revista A Torre de Vigia de 1/3/1925, apresentou um novo estudo sobre Revelação (Apocalipse) Cap. 12. Afirmava que o Reino Messiânico fora estabelecido em outubro de 1914, no fim dos tempos dos gentios. Cristo começara então a governar e que, depois disso, Satanás, o Diabo, fora expulso dos céus e a sua influência confinada à Terra. Mantêm a convição de que a segunda parousia invisível de Cristo começou em outubro de 1874. Erro de 100 anos na cronologia A Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) afirmou que: "durante os anos de 1935 a 1944, uma revisão do esquema geral da cronologia bíblica revelou que uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na Versão Rei Jaime (KJV), ... causara um erro de mais de um século na cronologia." (Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, 1993, pág. 632 §3) Nas publicações A Verdade Vos Tornará Livres, publicado em 1943 [ português em 1946 ], Cap. 11; Está Próximo o Reino, publicado em 1944 [ português em 194x ], pág. 171-6; A Idade de Ouro de 27/3/1935, pág. 391, 412, ed. inglês - a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) não fez referência a quaisquer mudanças no entendimento em relação a publicações anteriores. No livro Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos, publicado em 1973 [ português em 1975 ], sobre a mudança do início da parousia de Cristo, o autor diz que o erro no cálculo se ficou a dever a informação inexata na Emphatic Diaglott. Não explicou porque a data 1874 foi alterada para 1914. Não explicou como é que a discrepância cronológica de 100 anos se encaixa nesta questão. (Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos, 1973, pág. 206-211) O livro Venha o Teu Reino, publicado em 1983, afirmou: "No ano de 1943, ... eliminou a inserção dos 100 anos do período dos Juízes e seguiu o texto mais antigo e mais autêntico de Atos 13:19-20, aceitando os números soletrados das Escrituras Hebraicas." Isto avançou o fim dos 6.000 anos da existência do homem para 1974. Naturalmente, isso eliminou o ano 1874 EC como o começo de sua segunda parousia invisível. O início do 7.º milénio que havia de ser assinalado pelo acorrentamento de Satanás, o Diabo, no abismo e pelo reino dos 144 mil co-herdeiros de Cristo, ainda era futuro. A segunda parousia de Cristo começou em outubro (tishri) de 1914. (Venha o Teu Reino, 1983, pág. 209-10) Segundo o livro Testemunhas de Jeová - Proclamadores do Reino de Deus, publicado em 1993, a discrepância ficou a dever a uma má tradução de Atos 13:19-20 na Versão Rei Jaime (KJV). O autor declara que o erro se deveu a terem seguido a sugestão da nota de rodapé na Emphatic Diaglott. Afirma que a KJV concorda com a Emphatic Diaglott, mas deixa a impressão que o argumento da Emphatic Diaglott foi o fator decisivo. Diz a nota 19: “gave their LAND for an inheritance, about for hundred and fifty years. And after that he gave Judges till Samuel the Prophet.” Diz a nota 20: A difficulty occurs here which has very much puzzled biblical chronologists. The date gave here is at variance with the statement found in I Kings 6:1. There have been many solutions offered, but only one which seems entirely satisfactory, i. e., that the text in I Kings 6:1, has been corrupted, by substituting the Hebrew character daleth ( 4 ) for hay ( 5 ), which is very similar form. This would make 580 years (instead of 480) from the Êxode to the building of the Temple, and exactly agree with Paul’s chronology. * Atos 13:19-20 (KJV) - "E quando ele tinha destruído sete nações na terra de Canaã, ele dividiu suas terras para eles, por sorteio. E depois que ele deu-lhes juízes sobre o espaço de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos, até ao profeta Samuel." Esta concorda com a nota de rodapé na Emphatic Diaglott, tradução bem conhecida por Barbour e Russell. Na sua nota de rodapé diz: "Durante cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas". Na tradução na Emphasised Bible de J. Rotherham (EBR), diz: "E, derrubando sete nações na terra de Canaã, deu-lhes suas terras como uma herança - cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas, deu-lhes juízes até o profeta Samuel." * Novo entendimento em 1943: A duração do Período dos Juízes não foi de "cerca de 450 anos"! Os manuscritos Sinaítico, Vaticano 1209 e Alexandrino, mostram que o Período dos Juízes ocorreu depois dos 450 anos. O período de "cerca de cerca de 450 anos" teve seu início com o nascimento de Isaque. E terminou após a conquista de Canaã com a distribuição dos territórios pelas tribos. Visto que se declara que o número é aproximado, a diferença de um ou dois anos não tem importância. (Estudo Perspicaz das Escrituras, 1988, Vol. 1 pág. 615) * Na nota de rodapé de Atos 13:19 na Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - com Referências (NM) diz: "Durante cerca de quatrocentos e cinquenta anos. E, depois destas coisas”, na P74א A B C Vg. A Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo reconhece aqui que a informação correta já era conhecida antes da mudança na cronologia. Já estava disponível a Barbour e a Russell, mas não foi usada. 607 AEC Na pág. 171 do livro Está Próximo o Reino, publicado em 1944, a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) afirmou no seu livro A Verdade Vos Tornará Livres, que já tinha explicado a mudança da destruição de Jerusalém de 606 AEC para 607 AEC. Na verdade, o livro não deu qualquer explicação. Em 1943, ajustou-se a data para o início de outubro (tishri) de 607 AEC. A data para a reconstrução do altar por Zorobabel, 70 anos após outubro de 607 AEC agora é outubro de 537 AEC, uma data correta. Mas a data para a destruição de Jerusalém e seu Templo por Nabucodonosor II de 607 AEC, está errado. E o fim dos "tempos dos gentios" a partir do assassinato de Gedalias, também é errado. Existe provas contundentes de que o 1.º ano do reinado de Nabucodonosor II foi em 604 AEC, e que Jerusalém e seu Templo foram destruídas em 587 AEC. John Acquila Brown já sabia disso em 1823. O Exílio de Judá terminou no 1.º ano de Ciro II após a conquista de Babilónia, em outubro (tishri) de 538/537 AEC. Em 609 AEC, deu-se a derrota definitiva do Império Neo-assírio por Nabucodonosor. Tem início a desolação das nações vizinhas de Judá. Em 608 AEC, Jeoiaquim foi nomeado pelo Faraó Neco II. Em 604 AEC, Rei Jeoiaquim tornou-se vassalo [ "passou a servir o rei de Babilónia" ] de Nabucodonosor II. Dia criativo de Mil anos A eliminação dos 100 anos do período dos Juízes em 1943, "seguiu o texto mais antigo e mais autêntico de Atos 13:19-20, aceitando os números soletrados das Escrituras Hebraicas." Isto avançou o fim dos 6.000 anos da existência do homem para 1974. Naturalmente, isso eliminou o ano 1874 EC como o começo de sua segunda parousia invisível. O início do 7.º milénio que havia de ser assinalado pelo acorrentamento de Satanás, o Diabo, no abismo e pelo reino dos 144 mil co-herdeiros de Cristo, ainda era futuro. A segunda parousia de Cristo começou em outubro (tishri) de 1914. (Venha o Teu Reino, 1983, pág. 209-10) Frederick Franz, autor do livro Aproximou-se o Reino de Deus de Mil Anos (publicado em 1973), assume que Russell estava correto ao atribuir 7.000 anos a uma "semana" criativa. Ou seja, um dia criativo são mil anos. Mas esta noção remonta ao pensamento rabínico judeu. O próprio Russell reconheceu que esta não passava de uma suposição. Ele escreveu: "Embora a Bíblia não contenha nenhuma declaração direta dizendo que o sétimo milénio será a época do reino de Cristo, o grande Dia Sabático de restituição para o mundo, ainda assim a venerável tradição não é desprovida de fundamento razoável." (O Tempo Está Próximo - Estudos das Escrituras Vol. 2, pág. 39) O Corpo Governante decide novamente aplicar esta "venerável tradição". Seis mil anos calculados a partir do suposto ano da criação de Adão em 4026 AEC, levou a 1975. Saiba Mais * Nelson Barbour * Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) Ligações Externas * Notas Sobre o Livro Proclamadores, por Alan Feuerbacher, Observatório Watchtower * The Emphatic Diaglott by Benjamin Wilson - E-book * The Emphatic Diaglott por Benjamin Wilson, tradução interlinear do Novo Testamento - em ficheiro PDF * Os Três Mundos, por Nelson Barbour, 1877 * Evidências da Volta do Senhor em 1873, por Nelson Barbour, 2.ª ed., 1871 (1.ª ed. foi em 1868) * ''Horae Apocalypticae Vol. 1 '', por Reverendo Edward Bishop Elliott, 3.ª ed., 1847 Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Doutrinas